


Limites

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, three shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Salir con el hijo del jefe del lugar donde trabaja puede tener beneficios que ella no quiere, sin embargo, él le dará, cruzando así los límites que tiene que haber en una relación de pareja.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Three Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El despertador tenía cinco minutos sonando, los mismos que Draco tenía observando a la pelirroja a su lado en la cama, que seguía sin escucharlo, sólo por maldad esperaría a que ella se despertara, aunque eso significara querer arrancarse las orejas y su dosis de paciencia para ese día se agotará a diez minutos de haberse despertado.

Era una bonita venganza para que así la holgazana de su novia no volviera a hacer aquello, si de cualquier forma no se despertaría ¿por qué no había apagado el despertador?

El maldito aparatejo tenía quince minutos sonando, y no tenía planes para callarse, y si se movía o levantaba de la cama, ella de inmediato lo notaría, esa clase de ligereza de sueño solo para lo que le convenía lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

Se habían conocido hacia quince meses, su ahora novia, Ginny Weasley era asistente de uno de los corporativos de la empresa del padre de Draco, habían peleado porque ella claramente desconocía quién era él, y no podía dejarlo pasar a ver a Blaise Zabini, hasta que el anterior mencionado salió de su oficina por el alboroto ocasionado por los dos, y le informó a la pelirroja quién era el chico a quien no dejaba pasar, se disculpó, pero le informó que su trabajo era no permitir la entrada a nadie, así fuese el mismo dueño de la empresa, no sin cita.

Draco había ido a visitar a su amigo todas las veces que pudo solo para toparse con ella, charlar un rato hasta que Blaise le dijera a Ginny que lo dejara pasar, eso fue por un mes, hasta que la invitó a salir por fin, y ella aceptó, un mes después de citas "casuales", le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella aceptó, sin embargo no quiso renunciar a su empleo.

Aunque gracias a Draco tenía varios privilegios que ella claramente desconocía o se enfadaría, aquello podía arruinarle las cosas, sobre todo con los planes que había comenzado a organizar.

—M—

La pelirroja llego una hora después de su entrada, Blaise ya le había dicho que no podía seguir llegando tarde, o de lo contrario, los descuentos dejarían de aplicarse y la despediría, le llevó el café, era la forma en que Blaise la monitoreaba, la regla era «¿Puedes traerme un café cuando llegues?»

No había forma de engañarlo, de cualquier manera, Zabini tenía que pasar frente al escritorio de la pelirroja para entrar a su oficina, y la trampa de que había estado en el baño, dejó de funcionar en la segunda vez que la ocupó.

—Llegaste, pensé que no lo harías.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

Blaise era su amigo al ser amigo de Draco, pero ella misma había separado los papeles personales a los del trabajo, y no se sentía cómoda diciendo que había pasado la noche en el apartamento de su novio, y que este no la había despertado cuando fue claro que el despertador no lo haría.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así, Ginny, lo sabes, los demás se están quejando de lo paciente que soy contigo, y tienen razón.

—No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

—Sí, lo mismo has dicho todas las veces pasadas en las que llegaste tarde, y eso es desde que comenzaste a salir con Draco, si es una mala influencia para ti, deberías poner cartas sobre la mesa con él.

—Pondré remedio a esto, lo prometo.

Blaise asintió y ella salió, desde luego que lo haría, dejaría de pasar la noche con él, pondría cierta distancia, pero es que a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo conociendo a Draco, estaba completamente enamorada de él, no podía estar demasiado alejada del chico.

No volvió a levantarse de su escritorio hasta que Blaise le pidió que llevara algunos documentos con Parvati, la secretaria del Presidente, así que se levantó y fue hasta allá.

—Hola, Parvati –sonrió alegre.

—Ah, viniste –soltó resignada –creo que he perdido tres libras –hizo un mohín.

—He estado llegando tarde los últimos días, pero…

—Oh, vamos, Ginevra, como si necesitaras trabajar.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bueno, es que todos sabemos que te acuestas con el hijo del dueño ¿no es así?

—Eso no te interesa –bramó.

—Al inicio, no, pero cuando ganas más que el puesto más alto de nosotros, bueno, sin duda sí, me afecta, o cuando nosotros no podemos faltar o llegar tarde sin que nos reprendan y en su caso, como lo que le pasó a Lavander, nos despidan.

—Bueno, a mí el señor Zabini me reprende, me descuenta de mi salario y…

—Ah, claro, dime lo que quiero escuchar, pero no es así, he visto la nómina, Ginevra, no te han descontado ni un solo penique desde que comenzaste a acostarte con Draco Malfoy.

—Eso no… no es cierto –bramó.

—Ah, no me crees a mí, puedo mostrarte mi salario si quieres, y me dirás que ganas menos que yo, porque si sabes que mi puesto es más elevado que el tuyo ¿no?

—Sí, desde luego…

—Por lo tanto, percibiría más que tú, pero oh, no, ganas bastante bien, y no te descuentan en nada, y si lo hacen ¿Cuánto te descuentan realmente, un penique? –se burló.

—Es algo que no le interesa, señorita Patil –soltó Blaise a espaldas de Ginny –ahora por favor, entregue eso a su jefe, la esperaré aquí, junto con mi secretaria.

Ginny se giró hasta su jefe, estaba un poco desconcertada, pero la actitud del chico lo dijo todo, Parvati no estaba mintiendo, aun así, quería que lo admitiera.

—Es cierto ¿no?

—No sé de qué hables.

—Draco te obligó ¿no? A pagarme más, a no despedirme, a todo eso.

—Eres su novia, Ginevra, obviamente tendrás beneficios por eso.

—Yo no salgo con él por los malditos beneficios.

—Supongo que lo sabemos, pero… para ser honestos, te has beneficiado mucho y no te ha interesado mucho, por corregir tus faltas.

—Pero…

—Es la verdad.

No iba a decirle nada, porque en cierto punto, tenía razón, sabía que ese amplio permiso por llegar tarde y esos _descuentos_ de su salario eran suficiente para que aun no conociera al padre de Draco, claro que lo había visto, pero su trato era jefe-empleada, Lucius Malfoy aún no sabía que era la _oportunista,_ como ahora acababa de quedar, que salía con su hijo.

Regresó hasta su escritorio, enfadada, no quiso seguir la charla con Blaise, se dedicó a trabajar, quería dejar todo listo, el día estaba por terminar y quería terminar pronto, hacer horas extra simplemente le haría quedar mal delante de los ojos de sus demás compañeros.

Los comprendía, de estar en su lugar, estaría igual de furiosa por esa clase de injusticias, lo único que le quedaba era compensar todo lo que había estado haciendo mal durante el tiempo que tenía saliendo con Draco.

—Es hora, Ginny –soltó Blaise.

—En un segundo me iré –le dijo y él asintió, y se alejó.


	2. Discusiones.

Ginny llegó a su apartamento, su celular no había parado de sonar desde hacía horas, bufó, los pies le dolían de tanto que había caminado, se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que consiguió una bebida, un plumón y el ejemplar del periódico de ese día, destapó el plumón con la boca y arrojó la tapa lejos, después bebió del agua.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la sección de empleos, la noche anterior, había dejado su carta de renuncia en el escritorio de Blaise, había estado pensando en redimirse con sus acciones, y ser la mejor empleada que jamás se hubiese visto, pero no fue así, para nada, si quería que Draco dejara de intervenir en su empleo y su vida de aquella manera, tenía que ir a un territorio que no pudiese controlar ni manipular de ninguna manera.

Tampoco le había contestado el celular, suponía que Blaise Zabini haría honor a su título de _Mejor amigo,_ y le hablaría de inmediato en cuanto encontrara la carta de renuncia, y sí, a las siete de la mañana, su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, de manera insoportable, normalmente era por el despertador, pero no, era Draco.

Apagó el aparato, y en cuanto lo hizo, el de su casa comenzó a sonar ¿es que no pensaba dejarla tranquila?

Jaló el cable, el silencio le duró aproximadamente medio segundo, la puerta de su apartamento, y el timbre a la vez. Estaba a punto de lanzarse por la ventana, pero aquello era imposible de seguir evitando.

Abrió la puerta enfurecida, el rubio entró sin esperar a que lo invitara a pasar, se giró hasta ella, estaba preocupado y molesto a la par, pero la molesta debería ser ella, eso no le iba.

—No te has dignado a contestarme el maldito teléfono ¿qué es lo que te crees?

—Ha –se burló de él –que qué es lo que me creo –repitió enfadada, avanzó hasta él –no, por el contrario ¡quién demonios te crees tú!

—Tu maldito novio, eso es lo que me creo –soltó enfadado.

—Pues compórtate como tal, y no como mi dueño o no sé qué es lo que creas que eres.

—No sé porque estás enfadada, ni siquiera por qué estamos discutiendo –bufó Draco.

—Ah, te parece poco hacer que no me corrieran por mis errores, o por subirme el salario sin preguntar, sin importarte nada.

—Bueno, yo…

Se turbó, así que fue momento para que ella se acercara más a él, y le golpeara el pectoral con el dedo índice.

—Eso no fue en lo que quedamos, Draco, seguiría en mi empleo, como siempre lo había hecho, sin que tú intervinieras.

—No iba a dejar que Blaise te corriera, cuando había estado siendo mi culpa que llegaras tarde, principalmente es mi venganza por no apagar el maldito despertador –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pues eres un imbécil a la doceava potencia, Malfoy, ahora largo de aquí, no quiero verte un segundo más.

—Ginny, por favor –soltó en un tono más tranquilo –podemos solucionar esto de forma tranquila, pero no renunciando, es un buen empleo, tú lo dijiste.

—Sí, pero vas a estar interviniendo, Draco y no quiero, me gusta ser independiente en mis cosas, en mis asuntos, admito que sí, fue de ayuda, pero…

—Por favor –pidió –vamos a cenar, solucionaremos esto.

—Mejor márchate, quiero estar sola por un rato.

— ¿Cuánto es un rato? –La cuestionó –puedo esperarte en tu habitación –sonrió –de ahí vamos a cenar.

—Yo te busco, cuando quiera hablar de esto y solucionarlo.

—Pero…

—Márchate –le pidió con más insistencia.

—Bien.

Draco Salió del lugar, Ginny se recargó en la puerta y suspiró, conteniendo la frustración y las lágrimas, estaba furiosa con él, y más, porque sabía que no había actuado de mala fe, él en su brillante tontería, creía que eso era lo mejor para ella.

—M—

Draco observó su celular por undécima vez, haciendo que su padre pusiera los ojos en blanco, no comprendía que demonios lo tenía tan estresado, pero lo estaba contagiando.

—Deja ese maldito aparato.

—Lo lamento, estoy esperando que me llame alguien importante.

—La pelirroja que renunció hace unos días.

—Catorce días, para ser exacto –agitó la pierna, desesperado.

—Voy a lanzarte por la ventana si sigues así ¿lo comprendes?

—Lo lamento –se puso de pie –estoy enamorado de ella, papá.

—Sí, por eso alteraste su salario, y también hiciste que uno de mis empleados no pudiera correrla ¿no es así?

—Bueno, ella llegaba tarde por mi culpa, intentaré no dejarla tan cansada después del sexo, pero no prometo nada –se burló.

—Agh, Draco, por favor –bufó enfadado Lucius.

—Es algo normal, papá, no es como sí tú y mamá jamás ¿comprendes?

—Tampoco quiero hablar de mi vida sexual contigo –informó.

—Lo que quiero que comprendas, papá, es que incluso le compré una sortija de compromiso, estoy… realmente loco por ella.

—Draco…

—No, y si ella me llama, hazte a la idea de que ella será tu nuera, porque no pienso dejarla ir.

—Si te casas con ella, significaría que tomaría el puesto junto a tu madre en la asociación ¿eso le agradaría?

—Discutimos porque intervengo demasiado en su vida ¿comprendiste eso de nuestra charla?

—Bueno, tu madre tiene un sueldo, un horario y todo eso, ni siquiera yo intervengo, ella es su propia jefa, y por mucho que te adore, no hará lo que Blaise.

—Sólo falta que ella me llame.

—No, sólo falta que vayas y la busques, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

—M—

Ginny abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de la insistencia, en unos minutos más tendría que marcharse para ir a trabajar y no tenía tiempo para ninguna visita social, se quedó quieta cuando lo vio ¿no le había dicho que ella lo buscaría?

Claro que lo haría, en cuanto estuviese acoplada a su nuevo empleo, y aun no era el caso.

—Lo lamento –musitó Draco –lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos, sé que no estuvo bien.

—Suena a que alguien te aleccionó para esto –murmuró irritada –pero que a las primeras de cambio, te valdrá un pepino y lo volverás a hacer.

—No quiero discutir más ¿bien?

—Draco, tengo que ir a trabajar o se me hará tarde.

—Te llevo al trabajo, será más rápido a que vayas por el subterráneo.

—No quiero que sepas donde trabajo –murmuró.

—No me meteré –levantó las manos en rendición.

—Por algún motivo, no te creo.

—Te llevaré e iré por ti cuando salgas, te llevaré a cenar y charlaremos sobre mis límites como tu novio.

—Bueno, admito que eso suena interesante.

—La cena.

—Los límites que tienes, Malfoy –gruñó.

—Claro –sonrió –vienes entonces ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sonrió cuando él no la vio, ese chico sin duda le encantaba completamente.


	3. Compromiso.

Los pies le dolían, su jornada laboral había sido bastante ajetreada, el lugar había estado lleno, quien dijera que ser mesero era sencillo, seguramente jamás había trabajado de mesero, quizá el tomar órdenes y llevarlas no era complicado, pero, lo que era el trato al cliente, ese día había terminado odiando a todos.

—Hola –sonrió y la besó –te ves hermosa –pasó su nariz por su cuello –y hueles a pescado y patatas –depositó un suave beso en su cuello –me ha dado hambre.

—Bueno, yo no tengo mucha, para ser honesta –se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, aunque sea un rato, quizá viendo el menú se te antoja algo.

—Normalmente vamos a lugares donde no sé ni siquiera pronunciar el menú de niños, Draco.

—Será algo más sencillo esta vez, te lo prometo, ordenaré por ti si te hace más feliz.

—Genial, una razón más para quedar como idiota frente a los demás seres humanos –bufó.

Draco la llevó a uno de los lugares favoritos de ella, por lo que en ese aspecto, pudo relajarse más de lo normal, observó al chico, sin duda era un pez fuera del agua, nada que ver toda la galantería que derrochaba con aquel humilde restaurante.

—Si no te sientes cómodo, nos iremos –murmuró ella.

—No te preocupes por mí, lo importante es que tú estés cómoda, después de lo que debió ser un terrible día.

La cena transcurrió lentamente y un poco incómoda, Draco estaba demasiado extraño, pero prefirió no hacerle caso o terminarían teniendo otra discusión por tonterías.

—Lo lamento, he intentado esperar más, pero simplemente no puedo.

Se puso de pie para acuclillarse a su lado, le sujetó la mano y le sonrió, todo lo encantador que podía sonreír, desarmándola por completo.

—Ginny Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Mostró la sortija, todo el mundo se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta de la atónita pelirroja –di algo, por piedad –soltó el chico.

—Ah –sonrió –sí, sí quiero casarme contigo –él se levantó cuando ella se puso de pie, rodeó el cuello de su ahora prometido y lo besó tan entusiasta como era posible.

—Por un segundo, pensé que dirías que no –se burló.

—Podré estar enfadada contigo, pero de algo no hay duda, te amo.

—M—

La fiesta de compromiso fue organizada por la madre de Draco, sin darle mucha oportunidad de elegir nada, suponía que así estaría la boda, ya que, según Narcissa Malfoy, ella carecía de clase y buen gusto.

Si acaso su único buen gusto fue elegir a Draco como esposo, un apuesto heredero, que sin duda le daría muchos beneficios, estaba a dos palabras más de regresarle la sortija y terminar con aquel evento de humillación.

—Te ves hermosa –murmuró Draco, sujetándola de la cintura.

—Y tú bastante apuesto –sonrió, se acercó para besarlo.

—Seré honesto, estoy deseando irme ya de aquí.

—Y yo que pensé que estabas acostumbrado a todo esto –admitió.

—Bueno, crecí en medio de todo esto, pero no significa que me agrade como a mis padres, ellos nacieron para esto, yo no.

—Ah, eso explica por qué te fijaste en mí, una buena para nada, pero bastante inteligente oportunista que trabajaba de secretaria.

—Ya comenzaron con eso –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo hicieron.

—Sólo espera, cuando nos casemos, se les olvidará, serás una Malfoy oficial, así que tu origen no importará mucho para ellos.

—Es bueno saberlo –se burló.

—Así es la aristocracia, si no se creen mejor que alguien, no se sienten a gusto, el dinero les compra las cosas, pero no puede pagar por una buena autoestima, cariño –la sujetó de la barbilla y besó su mejilla.

—Si nos vamos ahora, sabré compensártelo –sonrió dulce.

La mirada de Draco se desvió de nuevo a ella, aquella propuesta sonaba demasiado tentadora como para no aceptarla en ese mismo instante, la sujetó de la mano, y la llevó hasta la entrada del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo aquél evento _sofisticado._

El rubio la dejó manejar, aunque se arrepintió un segundo después que ella pisara el acelerador, se aferró al asiento y a la puerta de forma sutil, pero temiendo no llegar al día donde podría compartir su vida de forma oficial con la loca pelirroja tras el volante.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella se desvió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, redujo la velocidad y se detuvo frente a una amplia casa, aunque para nada lujosa.

—Es la casa de mis padres, vaya contraste ¿no?

—Algo –aceptó.

—Ahora es tu turno de conocer a mi familia, y de que decidas si realmente soy yo la mujer que quieres en tu vida, sabiendo que tendrás que convivir de vez en cuando con el resto.

Ginny entró a la casa, llamó a las personas que vivían ahí, una mujer regordeta y pelirroja salió en su encuentro, abrazando de forma cariñosa a la joven.

—Ah, viniste, pensé que te ocuparías el resto de la noche.

—Logré convencerlo de abandonar ese lugar, y traerlo aquí, mamá, él es Draco, mi prometido.

—Mucho…

—Ah, ¡Qué gusto conocerte por fin, muchacho!

El chico se tensó, no era muy común ser recibido de esa forma, bueno, Ginny lo hacía cada que lo veía, pero era diferente, la chica era su novia, ahora prometida.

—Lo mismo digo –aceptó, incómodo y con un ligero tono rosa en el rostro, aquello hizo a Ginny sonreír.

—Estamos en el patio, la cocina es demasiado pequeña para todos.

—Enseguida vamos, mamá.

La mujer salió, dejándolos solos, la pelirroja sujetó la mano de Draco, que había perdido el color en el rostro y estaba algo pálido.

—Son agradables, y brutalmente honestos, así que prepárate para escuchar que alguien más no está de acuerdo con tu postura política o en cualquier otra cosa –sonrió.

—Suena a que son parecidos a ti –aceptó.

—Algo –sonrió –si me amas a mí, los amarás a ellos, pero no como a mí ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho –sonrió.

Ambos salieron al patio, la mesa de madera bastante gastada quedó a la vista, al igual que un montón de pelirrojos y otras mujeres de gamas de colores distintas, él imagino que las parejas de los hermanos de Ginevra.

—Buenas noches –saludó.

—Ah, pero si es el prometido de mi niña –saludó un hombre de escasos pelos rojos.

—Sí, mucho gusto, soy Draco.

—Arthur Weasley, pero ven, pasa, estamos discutiendo pronósticos de Fútbol, queremos saber tu opinión.

—Pero piensa muy bien qué dirás, porque esto es bastante serio en la familia, soy Bill, por cierto.

—Mucho gusto –saludó Draco, acomodándose entre tanto pelirrojo.


End file.
